


In Good Time

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [527]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Stiles gets his shit together, no further tags, no triggers here I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/25/20: “wire, star, solid”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [527]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/25/20: “wire, star, solid”

Stiles was notorious for getting things done just under the wire. As a kid, finishing his chores just as his dad got home from work. In school, turning in assignments with zero seconds left till the deadline. Stiles arrived at birthday parties with gifts he’d bought moments before.

But for _this_ Stiles had prepared six solid weeks in advance. For this he’d coordinated shopping, purchasing and timing like an all-star. Sure, he’d screw up lots of things in the wedding planning. But tonight he was golden as the ring in his pocket.

Tonight he was proposing marriage to Derek Hale.


End file.
